A Jack and Sally Drama - No more thread
by Anima Hunter
Summary: This is a sad tale about Jack's dearest friend, and how he copes with the loss. Please rate and comment!
1. Chapter 1

A Jack and Sally Drama - No more thread

A fast flash of black and white rushed through the forest, with the absence of heavy breathing. The flash dodged trees and branches with ease; it jumped over every obstacle, as if every moment was increasingly vital. Only few branches managed to attack the flash, creating the only present sound in the lonesome forest. The blur burst out of the forest into a clearing and continued to rush through a quiet graveyard and over a bridge. The moon grinned with vile pleasure, the wind carrying its monsterous laugh. As the flash of black and white passed through an ancient gate, it began to slow. In the distance a crowd stood still, like a forgotten painting in the darkest corner of an attic. There wasn't enough life in this crowd to even create tension nor fear. For once, the air was empty and blank in Halloween Town.

The black and white stripes of Jack's suit had been damaged beyond easy repair on his race against time. There was only one soul in this dead town who could fix it...but Jack feared she was no longer present. He streamed through the crowd, like current in a circuit. He gave the crowd energy and the once numb atmosphere began to feel again, lighting up the familiar faces Jack could see. Their eyes glimmered with hope. At the front of the crowd, the mayor stood still. His face was upset, but something was different. Wrong. Jack almost felt like he didn't recognise this face, but he knew the mayor only owned two. What he didn't realise was the face could not cry, but it would if nature had given him the chance. However the tears still fell from the other citizens, along side heavy sobs of all pitches and depths. The mayor stepped aside, revealing the skeletons nightmare.

Pieces of thread and cloth lay sprawled across the ground, wedged between the uneven flooring. He examined closer, unable to move his cemented feet. Jack could see the delicate, small hands that he had held so many times battered and detached from anything else. The emptiness inside of him screeched in agony, wishing him to wake from this torturous dream. The punkin king had never felt so petrified in all of his long existence. Suddenly, the one of the small hands twitched, weakly pointing in a certain direction. Jack gently ran his skeletal finger over the cotton hand, and it eased to the ground. He paused in absolute unconciousness from the universe before slowly standing up and walking in the direction the hand had pointed him to. The crowd stayed back, fearing the worst for their punkin king.

A single strand of brown hair had caught on a leaning branch. It flowed in the wind gently, threatening to let go at any moment. Jack reached for the strand of hair in contained panic, grasping it tightly. He brought it up to his skull to look at it more clearly, to convince himself otherwise. But he recognised it painfully quickly. He tucked the strand into the inner pocket of his suit, and continued to walk eagerly yet embedded with dread.

Jack walked into the town hall, the large doors shutting out the rest of the world. The only light given was the gentle glow from the candles that hung upon the wall. Then, lying in the middle of the stage, was the climax to Jack's nightmare. There lay a unanimated head on the stage, the only part it seemed to have not been dissected. Jack ran upon the stage, falling to his knees for what felt like the first time. He gently picked up the head, searching for some trace of life. Jack didn't know how long he had sat there trying, desperately searching...finding nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

A Jack and Sally Drama - No more thread

The gentle buzzing of Doctor Finkelstein's chair disrupted Jack from his painful haze. The wheelchair came to a stop in front of the stage. The dark shadows of the hall made it hard for Jack to see Doctor Finkelstein's face; unable to interpret his feelings. Jack continued to kneel, cradling Sally's silent head in his arms.

" You made her with your own hands. You can do it again, can't you doctor?" Jack asked, the venom of hope oozing into his words. Doctor Finkelstein hesitated.

" If I were to put her together again, I would need every single part of her from before" He explained, filling Jack with realistic hope. His hollow chest began to rise, but he felt a trigger was about to be pulled on him.

" However, many of her parts are gone now. Lost. Taken by the wind. There's no way we could ever find every piece of her" The doctor admitted sadly.

Jack was still determined to find a solution, an ounce of possibility.

" Could we not replace some parts? We could find some cloth and thread-" Jack began to say, excitement rising in his voice, but Doctor Finkelstein interrupted him.

" No Jack." The doctor said sharply. Jack was almost convinced that doctor Finkelstein sounded sad under all the anger.

" If I were to replace any part of her, I would be creating someone entirely different. It wouldn't be Sally anymore" He explained clearly. Jack processed this information; finally becoming disillusioned from his hope. He wanted to ask more questions, to find out something he could do. But the doctor had already started to leave the hall, the only sound being the buzzing of his chair. Then, the loud slam of the hall doors. Jack was once again left alone with the head of Sally in his arms, wishing he could hold her forever.

Eventually Jack opened the doors of the town hall, still holding his dearest friend. The townsfolk formed two crowds, a parting path down the middle. Doctor Finkelstein sat in the shadows, his face still indescribable. Jack realised he must have told everyone the news. That Sally was... The Jazz band began to play a heartful song which seemed to resemble Jack's emotions in every note. The sad sobs and cries of the townsfolk sang as a bass line under the saddening music. This - Jack realised- was the towns way of saying goodbye. But not his. Not yet. Jack walked slowly down the aisle, gently cradling Sally's head. Her eyes were shut; shadows of her long lashes forming on her face. Jack felt like they would open at any moment, like they always had. But he was left waiting. As he walked down the aisle, many people gazed at her face, tears running down. The mayors voice rose above the music and sobbing through the microphone of his car.

" Our punkin queen has been-" Jack tried hard not to listen. He didn't want to know how this horrifying event had happened to his innocent friend. He couldn't cope with it all at once. Jack reached the end of the path the crowds had formed, which led him back to the graveyard. He turned to the mayor, and he understood he needed time alone. The crowd watched Jack and his piece of Sally walk up to spiral hill together for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

A Jack and Sally Drama - No more thread

Jack climbed up the spiral hill, the moon glimmering like that first night.

" You were the one who was stitched together" Jack spoke quietly to the empty head.

" But it felt like you were the thread holding me in one piece...like I was the rag doll" He admitted aloud to the empty head, his voice crackling with agonising sadness. He had never felt this way and didn't know what to do. All he could think of was her.

" There's nothing holding me together now. There is no more thread. There is no more _you_" Jack spoke, and his voice suddenly began to burn. He felt the need to get something out, to scream. To cry. But he couldn't. He began to sob with the absence of tears, his bones shaking as he did so. And for the first time Jack skellington felt truly dead.

* A few months later*

The night was gentle; the breeze refreshing. Jack walked through the graveyard as he always did now at night. On his way he picked up some deadly night shade on his way, as Sally had often done. The skeleton then slowly walked up the hill, murmuring a song to himself as he did so.

" We can sit together...Now and forever..."

A small grave lay at the very top of the spiral hill. Jack placed the deadly night shade in a little bottle that he had gotten from Sally's room, removing the old ones. He sat by the grave whilst stroking the floor as gently as possible, as if he wished not to disturb her. Jack sat there for a very long time, the moon shinning brilliantly onto them. Jack took the strand of her hair out of his suit pocket, pressing it against his skeletal mouth. He cherished this moment everyday. It was the last real piece of her that belonged to him; their secret only. He liked that...It was like she was there with him.

A high-pitched bark came from behind Jack, and he began to stand. Zero floated over, a flower in his ghostly mouth. He whined quietly whilst placing the flower on top of the the grave. Jack smiled at his faithful friend, not feeling so lonely anymore. The two began their decent down the spiral hill, leaving the grave behind. The full moon highlighted the words inscribed onto it:

_Here lay Sally, the most dearest friend_

_Together, now and forever_.

As Jack and Zero walked away, they did not see that the flower Zero had placed had set alight, with no causation at all. There had been rumours that the flowers show some sort of prophecy or message. But this time nobody was around to receive it. We can only guess that it was Sally telling them she's okay where she is now.


End file.
